Grease life in bearings is a primary limiting factor for bearing service life. For example, bearing of angular contact design or deep groove design require extended grease life for high temperature or environmentally challenging applications. Examples include aircraft starter/generators where grease life is short. One known approach to the problem of grease life is to increase the amount of grease in the bearing. For bearings running at higher speeds there is a limit on amount of grease in the bearing cavity itself generally at 30% of free space or less. U.S. Pre-Grant Publication No. US 2015/0030276 discloses grease reservoirs within a cage for a bearing. However, the cage is a relatively small component, which limits space available for the reservoirs. Another known approach is to increase bearing width. However, available application space and cost considerations limit this approach. Grease re-lubrication is known, but this approach requires access to the bearing and additional equipment and increases the cost associated with operation of the bearing.